


Happy Bawson-tine's Day

by outtonight



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, PitchSecretAdmirers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outtonight/pseuds/outtonight
Summary: Ginny and Mike like Valentine's Day. It would be great if they could actually celebrate it.
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange 2020





	Happy Bawson-tine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MISSYriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/gifts).



February 14th, Valentine’s Day. A day meant to celebrate love across the country. Most couples celebrated it with a romantic dinner, an exchange of gifts, and if they were lucky they would get… well lucky. For San Diego Padres’ number 36 Mike Lawson and number 43 Ginny Baker, Valentine’s Day meant the start of Spring Training. There was nothing romantic about spending your day sweating your ass off in the sweltering Arizona heat. In the beginning of their blooming (somewhat secret) relationship, a little “business” didn’t stop Mike turning up to Ginny’s room with an over the top flower arrangement and chocolates. Needless to say Mike Lawson did get lucky. 

Despite Mike’s retirement, the couple’s Valentine’s Day circumstances hadn’t changed. Ginny still had to report to Peoria. As she reluctantly rose from her bed that morning, they’d come up with an agreement to celebrate Valentine’s Day a month before. When January 14th rolled around, boy did they celebrate!

One year, Ginny made her own Valentine’s Day cards and sent Mike on a scavenger hunt in that ginormous fishbowl he called a house to reveal herself wearing his jersey and nothing else. Another year, Mike sent Ginny various life-size cutouts of himself at different stages in his career (the Naked issues was definitely included). There were trips to secluded tropical beaches, a random outing to Disney, and even an adorable little Cocker Spaniel puppy that Mike affectionately named Yoda, and oh an elopement much to Evelyn’s disappointment.  
But their little tradition began to die a slow death…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

During their fifth year of marriage, Mike and Ginny actually got to spend Valentine’s Day on February 14th. Needless to say the two were actually excited for it. It was going to be intimate and special. He rented out Evelyn’s restaurant for the night (Boardners got new owners that turned it into some hipster bar) just to recreate the night that started it all. Mike spent weeks preparing the night with Evelyn. He made sure that the place was stocked up with grape soda and cilantro wasn’t anywhere near the food. He may have added some cheesy Valentine’s Day décor full of red heart balloons, candles, and rose petals. A sweet mix tape was added for a little personal touch. He even trimmed the beard to a reasonable length. Mike simply wanted to give Ginny a perfect low-key evening that conveyed how much he loved her and the life they built together, including the new life they were about to bring into the world.

However little Stella Victoria Lawson decided this was the night she’d make her grand entrance into the world….

As Ginny came down the stairs dressed in a short V-neck pink wrap dress, Mike couldn’t help the rush of pride at the sight of her pregnant belly. The dress emphasized the swell of her stomach where their baby girl was growing. The caveman in him wanted to say – ‘I did that’, but being an evolved man he took in his beautiful wife with nothing short of awe. Ginny had a radiant glow surrounding her. 

“You look—“ Before Mike could even finish complimenting how amazing she looked , Ginny put a hand up and stated.

“We need to cancel tonight.” 

Dumbfounded, Mike asked. “Wait what?” 

“I’m pretty sure I’m having contractions. The last couple hit me pretty strong and they’re pretty close together,” she explained. “So I think it’s time, babe.”

It didn’t quite register to the former catcher that his wife was telling them of the impending birth of their child. He still had a dumbfounded look on his face. “Huh?”

“Old Man, you can’t be that hard of hearing yet in your age. We’re having our baby, like right now.” 

Ginny winced as another contraction hit her. The pained expression that he hadn’t seen since her injury drew Mike out of his haze. Oh shit, the baby was coming!

“Yeah, the baby’s coming.” Mike didn’t realize he said it out loud. “Now can we get a move on? I’d like no to give birth in our living room.”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Three years after Stella’s birth, Mike and Ginny welcomed a healthy baby boy. Now Theo Baker Lawson required way more attention than his older sister ever did. Whereas Stella was more adventurous, Theo always had to be next to either Mike’s or Ginny’ side- a trait the little boy was slow to grow out of. Even at four years old, the kid continually wanted to sleep in the bed with his parents. But this January 14th, Ginny was determined to celebrate Bawson-tine’s Day (a term coined by Elliot) child free and only with her husband in her bed. 

Raising two kids under the age of seven while trying to keep your own identity and keep your relationship…. spicy was no easy task. The last few Bawson’s Day included the kids or was interrupted by some catastrophe with the kids. The amount of times children caught a cold or an ear infection was mind-boggling for Ginny. She wouldn’t trade their life and her family for the world though.

The woman got Evelyn and Blip to babysit, prepared Theo for two weeks how this was going to be mommy and daddy night. She used Amelia’s outrageous celebrity connections to score a decent sized private yacht for an intimate boat ride under the stars. She bought an expensive gorgeous designer red off the shoulder bodycon dress that clung to her new curves in all the right places. The moment she saw Mike’s eyes widened like one of the old fashion cartoon characters, Ginny knew she made the right choice. 

“That dress….” Mike stammered, noting the slight slit of the dress. “Damn, Rookie.” 

Grinning, Ginny retorted in a husky voice. “Wait until you see what’s underneath.” 

Taking a step closer to her, Mike placed his hands on her hips. “Maybe we should just forget the boat and I’ll take you upstairs right now to find out.” 

“Oh no, Old Man,” she began, placing a hand on his chest to push him away. “It took a lot of bribery and cajoling to get Theo to stay with Blip and Evelyn tonight. We’re going out.” Mike took one more lecherous glance at Ginny’s backside before he went out the door after her. Once they reached their vehicle, he walked her over to the passenger side, but didn't open it just yet. Instead, Mike backed her against the door and captured her lips in a warm, passionate kiss. The sound of Ginny’s phone interrupted the moment. 

“Don’t answer.” Mike groaned, moving his lips down to her neck.

“I have to. It’s Ev.” Ginny replied. “Hey, everything okay? “ Mike’s ears perked up, overhearing Evelyn’s muffled voice on the phone. “Okay, okay, we’ll go get them. “ She hung up the phone and exhaled. “Theo puked up on Blip’s favorite recliner. Evelyn says he has a slight fever.”

With a sigh Mike backed away from Ginny, “Let’s go.”

Their night was over before it started.  


♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Any attempt to celebrate Bawson-tine’s or Valentine’s Day following ended up in some sort of disaster, even as the kids grew up. The list of things that could and did go wrong each year was astronomical – like the time they ran into Noah and his supermodel date during a Katy Perry concert. By the end of that night, Noah ended up with a black eye and spilt lip. Oh then there was the skinny dipping debacle where they were caught in the pool by their own kids because Blip failed to inform them he was dropping them off earlier. (He did. Just Mike and Ginny were nowhere near their phones.) Having that conversation was traumatizing and embarrassing all wrapped into one. Just going to the movies ended up like the scene in Selena where everyone rushed to get a glimpse of or selfie with the baseball superstar couple. There was that fender bender Stella got into with Rachel of all people that interrupted their evening and the night Salvi called because he found Theo in his daughter’s bedroom. Even their supposed romantic ski trip to Colorado ended with Mike in the emergency room with a dislocated knee. 

No matter the fiasco, Mike and Ginny kept trying – and each date was an epic failure. Not all of their destroyed dates were due to a major event. Sometimes they just needed to take their kids to practice or a game or dance recital. Sometimes they had to keep up with their active social life. There were plenty of dances Mike and Ginny wanted to be there for and take pictures of as parents, plenty of parties they had to pick them up from, and plenty of nights discipline was required. There were also plenty more illnesses and injuries that caused the couple to cut their nights short. Honestly, this far into their marriage it seemed they were never going to celebrate Bawson-tine’s or Valentine’s Day without some crazy interruption. 

After Ginny’s retirement, the two decided a quiet evening at home with beer and pizza was the best way to celebrate. At this point in their decades long relationship, going out just seemed like playing with fire. With Stella off at her first year of college and Theo off with his girlfriend, they had exactly until midnight to have a successful celebration for the first time in years. They made it about forty-five minutes into the movie before Ginny was straddling Mike’s lap and they began to tear off each other’s clothes, even in his old age the man still had it. Three rounds and several orgasms later, the couple cuddled together in pure post-coital bliss. 

“Do you hear that?” Mike asked, running his hand through Ginny curls.

Confused Ginny lifted her head off his chest. “Hear what? I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly, it’s eleven-fifteen and there’s been no phone call, no fire, no apocalypse.”  
The corners of Ginny’s mouth curled into a bright smile. “Are you saying….”

“We did it, Rookie. We’ve actually made it through Valentine’s day without a hitch.” 

“Well we still have forty-five minutes left, what should we do with that time?” Ginny’s eyes glinted up at him mischievously. 

Shifting his body on top of her, Mike nestled between Ginny’s lean legs. His mouth twisted into a smirk. “Oh I can think of a few things…” He said before kissing her. 

Laughing Ginny beamed. “I love you, Old Man.” 

“I love you too, Rook.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle! This is my first time writing a fic... like ever.


End file.
